


Paranoia

by OptimisticSmiler



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticSmiler/pseuds/OptimisticSmiler





	Paranoia

A loud bang from outside had woken Luke up on night. He had rushed outside to see who was out there and found the trash can had been knocked over. He let out a heavy sigh, “ Damnit Delirious…” He really needed to stop feeding that raccoon. Luke walked over to the fallen trash can and began picking up the mess.

“ Stupid bitch. Last time I’m giving you cake! You hear me bitch?!” He called out into the darkness knowing full well the little monster had run off. As he finished picking up what was left of the trash he spotted a small red puddle by the trash can. Luke stared at the puddle before checking the trash to make sure nothing was leaking. He set the trash aside and knelt down by the puddle noticing a trail leading back to the woods, “ Dumbass must have hurt himself….” Luke sighed before standing up. He hurried back inside to get his shoes, coat, and a flashlight. Delirious probably needed his help if he was bleeding that much.

Luke zipped up his coat and flipped on his flashlight before heading into the woods. He knew the area pretty well so he wasn't worried about getting lost all he was worried about was getting to Delirious before he bled out. But as he walked through the woods the trail of blood became rather strange. He was sure he would have found his raccoon friend by now but the trail kept going. Blood had been splattered on the trees around where he walked and he was sure Delirious wouldn’t try to climb while he was injured. He stopped in his tracks when he heard movement in the distance. He shined his flashlight over and saw the small raccoon laying on top of a log. 

“ Del…” He sighed in relief as he began walking towards his raccoon friend. He had almost reached his friend when suddenly something large burst through the darkness, snatching Delirious and running. Luke fell back a pure shock barely able to register what just happened. There was a pained squeal in the distance, “ Delirious!” Luke quickly got to his feet and ran towards the squealing. Before he could find where Delirious went the forest became quiet again. He stopped and flashed his flashlight around calling out for Delirious. Then something warm dropped on his head. He slowly looked up to see two large glowing eyes staring back at him.

“ Holy shit.” He managed to choke out before slowly raising his flashlight up into the trees. There sitting on one of the tree limbs was a large rabbit like monster. It’s body pure white, large razor sharp claws on both hands and feet, there was an Ohm like symbol etched onto its forehead, large bunny ears particularly covered its face. There in the monster’s strong jaws was Delirious. Slowly the monster opened its mouth letting Delirious's body fall to the ground. Luke jumped back and stared at his poor raccoon friend, “ Del…” Luke took a step back before turning to run only for the large beast to jump from its tree and land in front of him, “ Oh Shit!!” He screamed as he fell back, “ Oh god please...please no.” He begged as he scrambled backward. The monster went down on all fours and slowly crept closer.

“ _I-I remember…_ ” Luke paused and stared at the beast. It’s voice was soft and almost sounded...scared, “ _I remember being like you…_ ” It spoke softly his voice wavering slightly, “ _I...I remember...having a home, a family...they took it away._ ”

“ I-I’m sorry...I don’t understand.” Luke stammered as he slowly began to sit up. The monster growled and pushed him back down with it’s large hand.

“ _Of Course You Don't!” It roared, “ N-No One Does! Everyone thinks I was born like this not made! Everyone thinks I’m a monster! So...so do you huh?_ ”

“ I-I…” Luke didn’t know what to say. This thing had just killed his friend but he sounded so scared and hurt. He looked down and saw but marks on the monster some of them still fresh, “ You’re hurt.” The large hand slowly lifted off him the monster giving him a confused look, “ I-I can fix you! I-If you want.”

“ _Why...would you do that?_ ” It asked.

“ Cause you look like you need help?” Luke shrugged as he slowly sat up, “ So what do you say mister…?”  
“ Ryan...my name was...is...Ryan.” Ryan said softly.  
“ Alright Ryan...then let’s go home to fix you up.” Luke gave a small smile. He heard small chirping behind him and looked over to see Delirious walking over to him, “ How in the hell are you still alive?!”

“ _Stay away Rodent._ ” Ryan growled bearing his teeth causing Delirious to squeal and run up Luke’s jacket.

“ Damnit...now I have two animals to patch up.” Luke sighed and stood up, “ Come on guys let’s head home.”


End file.
